Of Princes and Dragons
by Neko-chan-Inu-sama
Summary: "Kennedy, Wesker mused, was more like a knight in shining armor." Short Drabble. AU. Slash. implied WxC; implied LxC


Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil/Bio Hazard or any of its characters... if I did I think RE5 just might have been a little bit different... -cough-cough-

Pairing: Wesker/Chris; Leon/Chris

Warnings and Notes: -Contains implied slash... as in malexmale relationship, if that is not to your tastes please do not read. Simple, isn't it?  
-Poor attempts at references to classic fairytales of princes/knights/princesses/sexy de-i mean dragons...  
-Wesker probably might be too OOC... I apologize as I really need to work on getting his character right (orz...)  
-Sorry if you find any mistakes in grammar or spelling... I seriously need to stop writing at 3AM...  
-No this is not a retelling of RE5, it has nothing to do with that game so please don't think it does

Anyway a quick little drabble to quell my sudden need to finally write sexy Resident evil fanfiction which is why it sucks and might be rewritten in the future (probably not)... hope you enjoyed nonetheless haha...

**-Of Princes and Dragons-**

Wesker stared at the computer monitor blankly, lost in thought while watching the screen tracking a certain government agent's every move. Leon S. Kennedy wasn't an ordinary man-this the tyrant could tell. He was after all, one of the very few who had ploughed straight through the Raccoon city tragedy and lived to tell the tale. That in itself would have been an impressive feat that could earn respect from even the ex-STARS captain... had Kennedy not been using those same survival instincts and skills to sneak into his home (Well... it wasn't so much a home as a temporary location for his experiments to be tested) like he was some cat burgular in the night.

That thought almost angered him enough to punch a hole straight through the computer screen-ideally the spot where Kennedy's head would be. Certainly, Wesker could believe he was facing a stealthy thief come to rob him. And it was painfully clear, as he lowered his gaze and attention to the file in his lap, what it was the agent came here to steal.

Pictures of Kennedy and another certain brunette stared right back up at him, the image of smiles and sunshine almost mocking him in silence. He was tempted to throw them across the room in frustration when he glanced up to see the male agent has disposed of another B.O.W. (a Hunter... with only a handgun no less) and was now making his way to the final floor... where his precious treasure awaited him.

Wesker grit his teeth after noting the confidence swimming in Kennedy's eyes-the sure way his body was leaning against the wall of the elevator as he descended to the last level (where his goal and subsequently the final boss would be) and though maybe a little out of breath, the agent still had enough audacity to smile a little. No sound came from the live security footage of the facility, but the blonde tyrant was skilled in reading lips. It was a mistake. This time he really did smash the computer screen into tiny glass pieces.

_"Don't worry, Chris. I'll get you out of here"_

Wesker seethed.

* * *

The minutes ticked by to the impending encounter, and Wesker mused silently in front of a what looked like a large tank. As he thought more on it, he came to the conclusion that Kennedy was more like a knight than a thief. Yes-much like a knight in shining armor wielding his weapon valiantly while trasversing a dark, dangerous road towards the captured princess, locked away by evil forces, intending to be kept secret behind the walls of a grand castle and fire breathing dragon.

Only this dragon wasn't intending to let the tale finish with a happy ending. No, this dragon of black scales and eyes of molten lava worked treacherously for his princess. Wesker glanced down into the incubation tank, a frown setting on his features while he raised a hand to glide over the smooth surface of the glass container. The figure in the container did not stir even as Albert Wesker heard the mechanical sound of a door sliding open behind him. Slowly-ever so slowly he turned to face his adversary. He wasn't about to let some second-rate prince charming take what rightfully belonged to him.

The prince and dragon glared hatefully at each other.

And Chris Redfield still did not stir from the spell of sleep.

**-End-**


End file.
